Tierra y Nada
by 39medalla
Summary: -Mi dulce Star-, Susurro Toffee suavemente mientras tomaba su mano, -Hoy sera nuestra ultima lección-, La mirada de Star era suave y tranquila, y su mirada se centro en esa sin dedo, -Cuando vayas a la guerra, lo único que ganaras sera Tierra y Nada-.
1. Chapter 1

**Tierra y Nada.**

…

**Capitulo 1.**

Los tambores se escuchaban resonar a lo lejos mientras los cantos de los soldados retumbaban en los afinados oídos de los monstruos, pero nadie estaba preocupado, los monstruos preparan sus armas rudimentarias, los caballeros se colocaban sus armaduras y las bestias gigantes marchaban al campo de batalla.

Un joven encapuchado camino entre los soldados, ganándose algunas miradas, pero nadie interrumpió su paso, pronto el joven misterioso llego a su destino,-Permiso mi reina-, Dijo la figura encapuchada antes de entrar en la tienda, "la reina monstruo" como se le conocía, estaba echada en el suelo, sobre varias pieles, con los ojos cerrados dando órdenes a sus sargentos y coroneles;

-Ellos no avanzaran más-, Dijo Star esbozando una sonrisa con un montón de dientes afilados, lo cual provoco varias miradas de asombro por parte de todos los presentes, -Esperaran que nos confiemos, que caigamos en alguna trampa-, En ese momento los ojos de Star se abrieron y se sentó de golpe dirigiéndole una mirada curiosa al joven encapuchado; -Mi querido Marco, que noticias nos traes del frente-, Dijo Star con voz cantarina.

El joven dejo caer su capucha, el joven escudero de la princesa Star Buttlerfly de Septarsis, Marco Ubaldo Díaz el joven de la tierra, los rumores de que Star lo encontró abandonado en la tierra al borde la muerte, murieron rápidamente cuando llego el rumor de que Star lo había secuestrado cuando era un bebe y apartado de su familia.

Aunque ambos tenían la misma edad, y prácticamente Marco es el amante de Star, los rumores sobre la "reina monstruo" siempre eran raros, confusos se expandían como pólvora en llamas y después desaprecian comohumo.

-El ejercito de los nobles y reyes se a posicionado en las orillas del acantilado del hueso roto, la formación rocosa y el rio les proporciona una enorme defensa natural contra la caballería, además descubrí que los mercenarios del clan cabra fueron contratados por los Johannes para atacar a nuestros carros de suministros-, Star levanto una cejaen señal de sorpresa, y su sonrisa nunca dejo su rostro, antes de preguntar, -¿Y qué hiciste al respecto?-.

-Fue sencillo, simplemente provoque un derrumbe-, La risa de Star en ese momento dicen que se escucho por todo el campamento, cuando por fin logro contenerse, dejo que Marco continuara; -Se que la mayoría del clan de la cabra están muertos o desaparecidos, y el cruce principal fue bloqueado, pero encontré un camino atreves de las montañas, como ordeno mi reina-, Varios de los sargentos, coroneles y capitanes miraron extrañados entre ellos, ¿Un cruce? ¿Por qué un cruce? ¿Para que necesitan un cruce?

-Bien hecho Díaz-, Dijo Star levantándose por fin, -Esta son sus órdenes y reglas de combate, dirijan a los monstruos y las bestias gigantes al derrumbe, hagan tanto alboroto que haga pensar al enemigo que van a intentar subir el derrumbe, cuando una considerable cantidad de soldados este posicionado, provocaran otro derrumbe, lo que necesitamos es generar confusión, la suficiente como para que cuando los caballeros los rodeen sea demasiado tardo-, Dijo lo ultimo volviendo a costarse en las pieles, -Atacaremos esta misma noche, así que preparen a sus hombres y movilicen a sus tropas-, Pero nadie salió de la tienda hasta que un joven capitán hablo; -¿Mi reina, cuáles son nuestras ordenes de combate?-.

Star estuvo en silencio por un momento, abrió los ojos y con voz seria y monótona dijo; -Mátenlos a todos-.

Los monstruos salieron con sonrisas en sus rostros, los Mewmanos por otra parte salieron con caras pálidas, sabían que con esta ultima batalla la guerra terminaría, pero cual seria el costo de la paz.

Una vez que Marco y Star se quedaron solos en la tienda, Marco hablo de forma más libre y tranquila; -¿Star estás segura de lo que vas a hacer?-, Star hiso señas para que Marco se recostara junto a ella, lo cual hiso.

-¿Crees que hago esto por venganza?- Le pregunto Star a Marco,-Bueno… quemaron tu castillo contigo, tus sirvientes y guardia personal adentro, Omnitraxus y Hekapoo estuvieron a punto de matarte, dos veces a cada uno, y los nobles de Mewni alzaron un ejército en tu contra-, Enumero Marco las principales razones para que Star estuviera enojada y buscando venganza, a lo que Star rio.

-¿Marco parco warco porque actúas como si no me conocieras?- Dijo Star subiéndose encima de Marco, el cual conocía muy bien la bipolaridad de Star, de pasar de Star feliz como una niña en juguetería, a una enorme ira en un segundo.

-Me da miedo preguntar pero, ¿Qué ganaras entonces con la matanza que quieres hacer?-, Star se acerco a la cara de Marco y deposito un sabe beso en sus labios antes de volver a tomar su lugar al lado de él.

-Duerme, tal vez uno de los dos muera esta noche-, Dijo Star acercándose a Marco disfrutando de su calor, Marco hizo lo mismo volteándose para mirar a Star, estuvieron en silencio por un momento antes de volver a preguntar, -¿Qué ganarías?-.

Star simplemente respondió, -Tierra o tal vez nada-, Marco la miro con intriga antes de preguntar, -¿Qué significa eso?-, Star se en congio de hombros y respondió, -No lo sé, me lo dijo mi padre antes de morir-.

…

**Bueno aquí está el comienzo de una pequeña historia del universo "El arreglo", se basara prácticamente en los finales de la vida de Star, hija de Moon y Toffee, después de la guerra civil en Mewni provocada esta después de su ascenso al trono, bueno será hasta la próxima historia. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Tierra y Nada.**

**Capítulo 2.**

Museo de Mewnei;

-Niñas y Niños, ahora pasaremos a la sala de las reinas de Mewnei-, Dijo una maestra quien esta guiando a un grupo de conformado por mewmanos y monstruos.

Muchos se asombraron, y a otros les dio igual mientras la maestra relataba cada historia de las reinas de Mewnei, miradas de asombro por parte de algunos estudiantes, y otros mas concentrados en sus teléfonos móviles.

Hasta que llegaron al ultimo cuadro del salón, donde todos quedaron sorprendidos, el cuadro era claramente mas grande, y el grabado fue hecho sobre un gran trozo de obsidiana, alrededor del grabado, flores y velas negras habían sido colocadas, no hace tanto tiempo.

-¡Atención, todos presten atención!-, Grito la maestra, -Ahora niños voy a hablarles de la penúltima reina de Mewne, Star Butterfly de Septarsis, "La reina monstruo"-, Varios niños miraron asombrados el cuadro delante de ellos, aunque algunos ya conocían la historia de la reina monstruo, muchos otros hasta el día de hoy no, la imagen de la chica de cabello plateado, piel verde con escamas, de mirada profunda de ojos ámbar, que parecía que podían leer tu alma, asombro y atemorizo a mas de un alumno.

-¿Y quien es el señor detrás de ella?-, Pregunta una niña señalando el cuadro, -El es Marco Ubaldo Diaz, el escudero, confidente, y mejor amigo de la reina monstruo-, Respondió la maestra tranquilamente, -¿Ellos eran novios?-, Pregunto otro niño, -¿Bueno… exactamente nadie sabe qué relación tenían?-, Respondió la maestra.

…

-Star-, Una voz masculina susurro su nombre, a lo que la princesa abrió lentamente los ojos, -Pronto el invierno llegara-, Dijo la reina monstruo con voz suave, -Si, por eso siempre tienes sueño-, Dijo Marco con una sonrisa en su rostro, -Ganamos… ahora…-, Dijo Star en medio de bostezos, -Ahora vas a dormir, te llevare de vuelta al campamento, llevaste tu magia al límite, ahora necitas descansar-, Dijo Marco con voz suave.

Entonces Marco cargo a Star en su espalda, mientrasStar nuevamente volvía a quedarse dormida, Marco camino atreves del campo de batalla, sangre y muerte a kilómetros se podían ver, monstruos, bestias, mewmanos todos muertos por igual, solo la muerte no discrimina.

Cuando llegaron al campamento fueron recibidos de forma silenciosa, con sonrisas y saludos militares, todos sabían bien que la Reina Monstruo no estaba herida, simplemente su cuerpo se cansaba mas rápido, lo que la hacía dormir más tiempo.

Una vez llegaron a su tienda, Marco la despertó, -Star, despierta, ya llegamos-, Dijo Marco mientras sacudiéndola suavemente, cuando Star despertó se bajo de Marco y se acomodo sobre las pieles de osos y lobos.

Entonces Marco le quito las botas llenas de fango, le quito su cintero donde estaba la varita y luego los pantalones, para después quitarle la capa negra.

De repente Star abrió los ojos y le sonrió, -Marco, ganamos-, Dijo suavemente, Marco le devolvió la sonrisa y acaricio suavemente una de sus mejillas, -Así es Star, ganamos. Mewni y todos los reinos adyacentes son tuyos-, Star frunció el seño y cerró los ojos, -No los… quiero-, Dijo esto último antes de dormirse.

…

-¿Nadie sabe? ¿Qué significa eso?-, Pregunto otro niño, -Bueno, es algo complicado-, Dijo la maestra tocando su barbilla, -Después de la guerra, casi un año después para ser exactos, el desapareció, nadie supo de él, ni de su paradero o que fue de él, si no fuera por ese retrato, el seria como un fantasma, estoy segura que la gente hablaría de él como un fantasma-, Dijo la maestra lo que saco varias risas de los niños.

-¿Alguien puede decirme algo más sobre ella?-, Pregunto la maestra siguiendo la misma rutina que con las otras reinas de Mewni, entonces una niña levanto la mano, -¿Si que quieres compartir con nosotros?-, Pregunto la maestra, -Que solo fue reina por 7 años-, Dijo la niña, -Mi mama me conto que se enfermo de una rara enfermedad-, La maestra suspiro suavemente, no espera que hablaran tan pronto de esto, -Bueno eso es cierto, pero niños recuerden; su padre era un monstruo y su madre era una Mewmana, así que nadie sabía exactamente si iba a ver algo raro en su cuerpo-, Dijo la maestra con una sonrisa triste.

-¿De qué se enfermo?-, Pregunto otro niño, la maestra le sonrió suavemente, –Se enfermo de la fiebre escarlata-, Los alumnos la miraron extrañada, -¿Qué es eso?-, Pregunto más de un alumno, -Es cuando tu sangre se endurece y se cristaliza, como escarcha de nieve-, Muchos alumnos se asustaron, a lo que la maestra los calmo; -Tranquilos niños, la enfermedad desapareció hace mucho tiempo, la última vez que se vio, fue hace 200 años, así que no se pudo hacer nada-, Cuando la maestra termino los niños quedaron viendo fijamente el cuadro.

-¿Cuántos años tenia?-, Pregunto una niña, -Cuando llego al trono tenía 15 años, llego al trono, a los 17 tres reinos y varios nobles de Mewnie le declararon la guerra, a los 18 años junto a mas de 90,000 Mewmanos, monstruos, bestia gigantes, Druidas del bosque, hadas, ex prisioneros, mercenarios de las dunas y los pocos Septarsis que quedaban y fue a la guerra, a los 20 años ella había ganado la guerra, y la proclamaron como…-, La maestra guardo silencio y dejo con los alumnos terminaran la oración; -Star Buttlerfly de Septarsis "La reina Monstruo"-.

-Así es niños, bueno antes de continuar con nuestra visita, hay algo más que tengo que decirles, ven la piedra negra con la inscripción, esas palabras fueron grabadas en memoria a Star, ya que al morir su cuerpo fue cremado y sus cenizas fueron llevadas a otra dimensión lejos de aquí, en cambio el que fue su novio por 3 años, el príncipe Tom Lucitor, grabo este poema en memoria a ella, para poder tener un lugar donde honrarla.-, Dijo la maestra dejando que los niños pudieran leerla;

_**Star Buttlerfly de Septarsis "La Reina Monstruo".**_

"_Erase una vez durante la época de sangre, las paredes de un castillo ardieron, mientras en vano el fuego intentaban apagar, el peligro corría, hombres y mujeres, niños y niñas, monstruos, a todos rasgaron sus gargantas, sin nada que hacer, corrieron, escavaron y se escondieron."_

"_Mientras cazadores y asesinos hacían lo que hacían, los hombres, mascaban, las mujeres cortaban y los monstruos gruñían, había un coro de gritos, de gritos abundantes."_

"_Cuando finalmente el silencio reino, los niños se condenaron a dejar de esconderse y ver lo que quedo, pelo blanco y ojos ámbar, garras afiladas, cruel y salvaje, para siquiera elogiar sus cabellos, para al menos conocer, a la gran reina monstruo."_

…

**Bueno aquí un nuevo capítulo y siento que este hubiera quedado mejor como un one-shot aparte pero ya está hecho, intentara publicar el próximo capítulo lo más pronto posible, así que estaré agradecido y honrado de cualquier comentario o critica e intentare responder cada pregunta, así que simplemente será hasta la próxima historia.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Tierra y Nada.**

**Capítulo 3.**

Star ya hacia recostada en su cama, cada vez era más difícil respirar, y su mirada se volvía poco a poco mas opaca, sabia que pronto su final llegaría, y era algo que no le molestaba, ya que así seria libre de todo lo que su título representaba.

Junto a ella estaban muchos de sus consejeros reales, conocidos y amigos,las líneas rojas que cubrían todo su cuerpo, producto de la fiebre escarlata, ya eran muy visibles y resaltaban por todo su cuerpo, brazos, piernas, pecho y rostro.

Hasta cierto punto el diseño le gustaban, a regañadientes le recordaban a los tatuajes de su padre.

-Mi reina,Eclipsa ya esta-, Anuncio un joven asiendo una reverencia ante Eclipsa una vez que esta entro en la habitación, Eclipsa se tomo un momento viendo a la actual reina de Mewni en sus últimos momentos de vida, y un par de lagrimas rodaron por sus ojos.

-Una reina no llora-, Dijo suavemente Star con una pequeña sonrisa, Eclipsa pronto se sentó al lado de ella y tomo sus manos, -Pronto me iré (tos), y no puedo dejar el reino en manos de cualquiera (tos), tu eres la legítima reina, yo solo soy una mestiza…-, Pronto Eclipsa la detuvo colocando un dedo en sus labios, -No mi dulce niña, simplemente eres una niña que fue obligada a vivir en un mundo de adultos-, Star sonrió ante sus palabras.

-Yo la Reina Star Buttlerfly de Septarsis conocida como "La reina monstruo" en este momento (tos), otorgo el reino a Eclipsa Buttlerfly "La reina de la oscuridad"-, Dijo repentinamente Star, todos en la sala la miraron con sorpresa, incluso la misma Eclipsa se cubrió su boca en señal de sorpresa; -¿Star qué haces?-, Pregunto Marco acercándose a ella.

-No hay nadie digno de la corona y el trono de Mewni (tos), sé que si un noble Mewmano llega al trono podría volver hacer que todo fuera como antes (tos), si un monstruo llega al trono, hay posibilidades de que inicie una purga contra los Mewmanos (tos), porque es muy difícil olvidar años de odio, años de tradiciones, años de injusticia (tos)-, Pronto las tos se hizo más fuerte, a lo que Eclipsa tomo un vaso con agua de la mesa de noche al lado de ella y ayudo a dárselo.

Cuando por fin la tos de Star se controló, continuo hablando; -Podría darte 10 razones más para que tu (tos), tomes el control del reino, pero la única razón que puedo personalmente yo darte (tos), es que solo tú puedes ejercer mi deber, mantener la paz y orden que ahora reina sobre todos por igual, y evitar que más inocentes terminen por perecer, perdóname por darte esta carga, pero es un conflicto que debemos terminar, y llevar el sufrimiento de todos a un final-, Dijo difícilmente lo ultimo Star con una pequeña y cansada sonrisa en su rostro.

Eclipsa beso sus manos, asintiendo ante las palabras de Star, pronto el notario real, llego con un gran pergamino, en el cual Star cedía su trono y corona a Eclipsa, una pequeña daga fue dada a Eclipsa la cual pincho su dedo y dejo caer una gota de sangre en el pergamino, luego Star con la ayuda de Marco hizo lo mismo pinchando su dedo, y dejando que una gota de su sangre, que a este punto parecía nieve, callera en el pergamino.

Una vez fue revisada y firmado por todos los presentes, Eclipsa fue declarada oficial mente reina, hubo un momento de silencio, antes de que Eclipsa simplemente le diera un suave beso en la frente a Star para después abandonarla habitación.

-Quiero hablar a solas con Tom por favor-, Dijo Star a todos los presentes que rápidamente abandonaron la habitación, cuando solo quedaron ellos dos en la habitación Tom se sentó al lado de ella y entrelazaron sus dedos, para después permanecer en silencio.

-Lo siento-, Dijo de repente Star, a lo que Tom sonrió tristemente; -¿Por qué?-, Star acaricio por un momento el dorso de la mano de Tom, antes de responder de forma tranquila; -Por no haberte amado como merecías-, Tom simplemente sonrió, era algo que cualquiera que los conociese sabia, si había cariño y afecto en su relación, pero no amor, lo de ellos era algo efímero, era algo pasajero, brazas que tarde o temprano se iban a apagar.

-Está bien Star, el tiempo que estuvimos juntos… siempre será especial para mí-, Dijo Tom con la voz mas calmada que pudo hacer, -¿Quiero pedirte algo?-, Pregunto Star a lo que Tom tomo ambas manos de Star y viéndola directo a los ojos dijo: -Puedes pedir lo que sea-, Star sonrió nuevamente antes de que a duras penas lograra sentarse, para poder tomar entre sus manos el rostro de Tom; -Que serás feliz con alguien más-, Dijo Star a la par que dos lagrimas rodaban por su rostro, Tom soltó un suave sollozo, -Tom no quiero que te (tos), te aferres a un recuerdo, quiero que seas feliz, que encuentras a alguien más, alguien que (tos), alguien con quien puedas formar una familia-, Las lágrimas fluían libremente por las mejillas de Star pero la sonrisa nunca se fue de su rostro, ella no iba a permitir que el, se aferra a un recuerdo de quien fuealguna vez el monstruo más temido de Mewni, el debía ser feliz, el merecía ser feliz con alguien más.

Pero Tom no respondió, simplemente bajo la mirada, dejando que las lagrimas rodaran libremente de ellos, -Promételo Tom, antes de irme quiero saber que…-, Un nuevo ataque de tos golpeo a Star obligándola a recostarse de nuevo, Tom la ayudo y acomodando unas almohadas detrás de su cabeza.

-Te lo prometo-, Dijo Tom en un susurro, pero el continúo hablando, -Star te importaría… un último beso… de despedida…-, Logro decir Tom como pudo entre sollozos, Star sonrió cuando Tom se acercó y coloco sus labios sobre los de ella, depositando el último beso que compartirían.

-Adiós… Star… te amo-, Dijo Tom al terminar el beso, -Adiós Tom… se feliz-, Le respondió Star con una pequeña sonrisa, cuando por fin dejo la habitación dio instrucciones para que Marco entrara.

-Ven aquí…-, Dijo Star con voz a un mas suave, una señal de que el final estaba más cerca, Marco camino tranquila mente y aunque de sus ojos brotaban algunas lágrimas, él se mantuvo tranquilo, -¿Fue una gran aventura no?-, Le pregunto Star mientras Marco tomaba sus manos, -Si… fue… una gran… aventura-, Marco trato y fallo en contener sus llanto, a sabiendas de que esta seria la ultima vez que ellos hablarían.

-Di ordenes… de que liberaran a… Hekapoo-, Dijo Star mas tranquilamente, ya que la tos por fin se había ido, -¿Por qué la liberaste?-, Pregunto Marco incrédulo de lo que había escuchado, -Se que… serás feliz… al lado de ella-, Dijo Star sonriendo suavemente, -Se… que la visitas a diario… y no me molesta… se me… está acabando el tiempo… así que seré lo más breve posible…-, Dijo Star usando sus últimas fuerzas en volverse a sentar, y abrazar a Marco, el cual no tardo en atraparla entre sus brazos, intentado grabar a fuego esta sensación en su mente.

-Amala… amala y hazla tuyo… no quiero encadenarme a mi… no sería justo… pero en nuestra próxima vida… promete que nos volveremos a… encontrar… mi mejor amigo… mi novio… mi amante… mi familia…-, Dijo Star dejando que las ultimas lagrimas escaparan de sus ojos, pronto una extraña sensación de sueño la invadió.

-Marco… aun sigues aquí… estoy algo cansada… no me sueltes… nos volveremos a ver-, Esas fueron las ultimas que Star dijo antes de sus ojos se cerraran para no abrirse de nuevo.

…

**Y aquí el final por ahora de esta historia, aunque la historia fue corta y no muy bien redactada, me gusto mucho trabajar en este proyecto, además voy a hacer un pequeño epilogo explicando algunas cosas mas asi que eso sería todo por ahora será hasta la próxima historia.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Epilogo.**

…

¿Y qué paso después de la partida de Star?

Hasta el día de hoy, Eclipsa junto a su esposo monstruo Globgor su hija, la princesa Meteora la segunda niña mitad mewmana y monstruo en nacer, continúan gobernando Mewni de una forma justa e igualitaria para todos sus ciudadanos.

Gracias a Marco, el escudero de la Reina Star, varias innovaciones tecnológicas, agrícolas y educativas fueron implementadas a lo largo de Mewni y los reinos aledaños a este, mejorando en gran medida la calidad de vida de los mewmanos, la aristocracia, nobles y personas en cargos importantes, se vieron mermados de sus privilegios sobre las leyes, quienes serian juzgados como cualquier otro si cometieran algún crimen.

El reinado de Eclipsa seria conocido como la "Edad de Obsidiana".

El príncipe Tom Lucitor, término tomando el trono del inframundo y formando una alianza con Mewni, actualmente mantiene una fuerte relación de amistad con Marco Diaz.

Fue en uno de sus tantos viajes a la tierra con Marco, donde conoció a la terrícola Janna Ordonia, con quien tuvo una amistad que rápidamente se convirtió en algo más, cumpliendo su promesa a Star, después de casi cuatro años de noviazgo con Janna, el príncipe Tom le propuso matrimonio, se casaron en el inframundo donde actual mente residen esperando a su primer hijo.

La comisión de magia, como los nobles y aristócratas que se alzaron en armas en contra de Star fueron severamente castigados, todos fueron despojados de sus títulos y tierras, y sentenciados a pasar el resto de sus vidas en la cárcel.

El castigo para la comisión de magia fue distinto, según decreto Star por sus años de servicio, hacia las reinas y hacia su madre, no se les encarcelaría, pero se les sentenciaría a ser despojados de sus magias y puestos como consejeros, obligándoles a vivir como individuos más del reino.

Rhombulus ya sin magia, decidió abrir un gimnasio, que tuvo un gran éxito, entre los mewmanos y monstruos.

Omnitraxus en cambio se retiro a vivir en las montañas, ya sin magia y sin el poder de viajar entre realidades, se dedicó a la meditación y agricultura.

Mina Loveberry fue la única en no ser juzgada, debido a que no apoyo a los nobles, pero tampoco ayudo a combatirlos, su paradero es actualmente desconocido.

En tanto a Hekapoo, después de ser despojada de su magia y el título de la creadora de tijeras interdimencionales, decidió aceptar la invitación de Marco y vivir con él en su dimensión, ya que, sin su magia y fuerza, le sería muy difícil vivir en su propia dimensión.

En la tierra y con ayuda de Marco monto una tienda de ropa, estilo rock, punk y metal, siendo una gran fuente de ingresos para ambos.

En tanto Marco, decidió volverse consejero de Eclipsa, pero el seguiría viviendo en la tierra junto a Hekapoo, actualmente él se graduó, pero no ejerce el oficio de psicología y psicoanálisis, su trabajo como consejero y la tienda que lleva junto a Hekapoo le generan más que suficientes ingresos.

Actualmente están comprometidos, y se casaran durante los primeros días del verano.

Marco actualmente intenta seguir con su vida, y cumplir la promesa que le hizo a Star.

El cuerpo de Star fue cremado en Mewni el último día del verano, y sus cenizas fueron esparcidas en su playa favorita en Echo Creek. Su legado seria recordado por todos, y su reinado aunque corto, se transmitiría de generación en generación, ya que como se podría olvidar, a la niña que puso de rodillas a todo adversario que se puso en frente de ella, quien podría olvidar a Star Buttlerfly de Septarsis, "La Reina Monstruo"

…

**A cualquiera que haya leído gracias por concederme el honor, de tomarte el tiempo de leer mi historia ojalá te haya gustado.**

**Y bueno y este es el final, exactamente me hubiera gustado hacer una serie más larga, de unos 20 capítulos más o menos, pero últimamente he tenido un montón de problemas y estrés por parte de mi muy aburrido y tedioso trabajo.**

**Además, tardo mucho en publicar, y sé que eso podría molestar a algunos y hacerles perder el interés, así que hice algo rápido.**

**De nuevo a cualquiera que haya leído gracias, y será hasta la próxima historia.**


End file.
